Uczeń Czarnoksiężnika
by IronBird
Summary: Niedaleka przyszłość. Mogą pojawić się inne paringi niż w opisie, postacie autorskie. Nie związane bezpośrednio z fabułą. To mój pierwszy fick, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.
1. Chapter 1

Wstęp

- Wade, nie! - krzyknął Loki, rozpaczliwie wyrywając się do przodu, byle tylko zatrzymać tego kretyna.

Ale było za późno. Deadpool właśnie zanurzył dłoń w opalizującym błękitem polu siłowym, wyciągając Tesserakt. Rozbłysk białego światła, jak w centrum atomowego wybuchu, zalał wszystko dookoła.

Bóg kłamstwa był przekonany, że zginie. Raz na zawsze, niezależnie od cykliczności Ragnaroku. Wtedy poczuł czyjeś silne ramiona, otaczające go w opiekuńczym uścisku.

- Loki! - usłyszał głos brata nas sobą, a po chwili wszystkie dźwięki utonęły w odgłosie eksplozji. Powietrze miało lekki posmak ozonu, jak zawsze, gdy gromowładny osłaniał się mocą Mjolnira.

Kłamca szybko otrząsnął się, zaczął składać zaklęcie, otaczając ich ochronną barierą. Czuł, jak siła eksplozji napiera nad nią, rozrywając kolejne inkantacje, nim zdołał je dopełnić. Thor, nadal tuląc go do swojej piersi, nie pozwalając wychylić zza tarczy swojego ciała, jęknął boleśnie.

Loki szepcząc kolejne zaklęcia, błagał go w myślach, by wytrzymał. A potem wszystko ucichło. Psotnik odetchnął z ulgą. Chciał odsunąć od siebie brata, przyjacielsko uderzyć go w ramię i powiedzieć coś głupiego, by usłyszeć jego ciepły śmiech, ale gdy się poruszył, ciało Thora opadło bezwładnie na ziemię.

Całe plecy gromowładnego, tył jego głowy i ramion, wszystko to było jedną poszarpaną, wypaloną nierównomiernie raną. Nikt z pozostałych Avengers, którzy chwilę później zjawili się w, zniszczonym siłą eksplozji, wnętrzu wrogiej bazy nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał tak rozpaczliwy krzyk, jak ten, który wyrwał się z gardła Lokiego klęczącego nad zwęglonymi w połowie zwłokami.

xxx

Wszystko zaczęło się niespodziewanie, niedługo po tym, jak z ulic Nowego Yorku usunięto ostatni z wraków statków Chitauri. Dopiero co odstawiony do Asgardskiego skarbca Tesserakt, znów został skradziony. Sprawcą jednak nie był Loki, który, pozbawiony mocy, próbował wydeptać kółko w podłodze swojej celi. Z początku całe zamieszanie wydawało się Psotnikowi szansą, zwłaszcza w chwili, kiedy ci sami Avengers, przez których został pojmany, wykradli go z więzienia i zażądali pomocy. W końcu znał Tesserakt najlepiej z nich wszystkich. Nie przewidywał tak tragicznego końca.

Przeciwnik okazał się trudniejszy, niż przewidywali. Zwłaszcza w chwili, kiedy ponad osiemdziesiąt procent populacji planety przemienił w istoty z filmów, baśni i mitologii, od kwiatowych duszków zaczynając, na smokach kończąc. Ale zdołali go pokonać, wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby ten idiota nie zdestabilizował utrzymywanego przez Tesserakt pola i nie wywołał wybuchu!

Tym idiotą był oczywiście Deadpool i choć nie znaleziono po nim nawet skrawka czerwono-czarnego kostiumu, to Loki był przekonany, że przeżył, nawet jeśli obecnie jest zaledwie kupką namarzających się i spełzających do siebie komórek. Gdyby to od niego zależało, najemnik nigdy nie dołączyłby do drużyny, ale Fury zadecydował, że potrzebują każdego. Dlatego szef S.H.I.E.L.D. był teraz pierwszą osobą na liście tych, których Kłamca obwiniał za śmierć brata i pierwszym, którego miała dosięgnąć zemsta Trikstera. Najpierw jednak należało pożegnać Thora z należnymi mu honorami.

Stojąc nad pogrzebowym stosem, oświetlony ognistą łuną, Kłamca nie zdradzał wypełniającej go żądzy zemsty i gniewu.

Jednak, mimo braku zewnętrznych przejawów, był to gniew zapalczywy i srogi. Nie zelżał on nawet w chwili, kiedy usłyszał w umyśle szept swojej córki, Hel, zapewniającej, że Thor odrodzi się, ponieważ jego przeznaczenie jeszcze nie zostało dopełnione. Śmierć Thora, nawet czasową, należało pomścić. Patrząc na to, jak płomienie liżą ciało brata, Loki był pewien, że zetrze na proch Fureygo, Deadpoola i wszystkich, którzy się do tego przyczynili.

Ale najpierw wyprawi stypę i odda należytą cześć poległemu w boju wojownikowi.

Część 1.

- Pilna wiadomość panie Stark – poinformował uprzejmie, jak zawsze z resztą Jervis. Tony poruszył się zesztywniały na łóżku, wymamrotał coś przez sen i mocniej przytulił się do poduszki. – Obawiam się, że sprawa wymaga natychmiastowego rozpatrzenie, sir – dodał komputer. Milioner przekręcił się na plecy i z trudem rozchylił powieki, przekrwione lekko oczy wycelowały zmęczone spojrzenie w sufit.

- Od kogo to? – zapytał zastanawiając się czy jest w stanie wstać, nie zataczając się na boki. Trzeba przyznać, że jednak trochę… to złe słowo, stanowczo przeholowali. Jednak nie zawsze jest się na stypie boga piorunów. Pożegnali go z należytą pompom. Mimo to Tony miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał „opłakiwać" nordyckiego boga.

- Nadawca podpisał się Iron Man. Według moich danych wiadomość ta została nadana przez mnie, sir. To znaczy zostanie nadana – wyjaśnił Jervis. Tony Stark usiadł na łóżku i natychmiast objął dłońmi obolała głowę.

- To znaczy że… zaraz? Zostanie? Podaj mi dokładną treść i czas nadania tej wiadomości – zażądał podnosząc wzrok, mimo ciążącego mu bólu.

- Królestwo Midgardu potrzebuje pomocy. Avengers w tych czasach nie istnieją. Czekam na wsparcie w dawnym Stark Tower. Iron Man. Data nadania dwudziesty ósmy marca dwa tysiące trzydziestego drugiego roku – wyrecytował komputer, jak zawsze spokojnym i opanowanym głosem. Tony w odpowiedzi zaklną brzydko, jednak w przekleństwie nie było złości, tylko czyste zaskoczenie.

- Zbierz Avengers – polecił, zaczynając przetrząsać swoją nocną szafkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś przeciwbólowego.

Na wezwanie odpowiedzieli wszyscy żyjący Avengers, choć zebranie ich trwało nieco ponad godzinę, mimo że wszyscy nocowali u Starka. Pierwszy pojawił się Bruce Banner, w puchatym, ciemnofioletowym szlafroku, podobnych puchatych kapciach, z kubkiem w ręce i podkrążonymi oczami. Był rozczochrany bardziej niż zwykle, a jego okulary sprawiały wrażenie jakby chciały zsunąć się z jego twarzy i zasnąć. Jako naukowiec Bruce wiedział, że kaca należy przeczekać.

Następny pojawił się Kapitan Ameryka, rześki jak skowronek, choć pewnie wspomnienia ze stypy, na której jako jedyny nie był w stanie się upić, wolałby wyrzucić z pamięci.

Czarna Wdowa i Sokole Oko pojawili się razem, co nie było takie dziwne po tym jak wczorajszego wieczoru razem zniknęli w jednej sypialni. I nie było tu mowy o pomyłce żadnego z nich.

Zjawił się nawet Nick Fury, twardo udając, że jego kac morderca jednego oszczędził. Brakowało jeszcze tylko Lokiego. A ten, gdy się zjawił jako ostatni, w odróżnieniu od reszty, nie przypominał kogoś zerwanego ze snu po długiej nocy. Wyglądał idealnie, jak zwykle. Tylko brak uśmiechu w jego oczach zdradzał, że coś jest nie tak.

- Stark, bądź tak uprzejmy i wyjaśnij swojemu komputerowi, że nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem jednym z Avengers i nie obchodząc mnie wasze pilne narady o… - tu Loki zrobił przerwę i bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania ujął rękę Clinta, by spojrzeć na jego zegarek. - … piątej piętnaście nad ranem – dodał, pozwalając wyszarpnąć się Sokolemu Oku, udając, że nie widzi jego morderczego spojrzenia.

- Skoro nie poczuwasz się do bycia Avengers, powinniśmy chyba odeskortować cię przed tron Odyna – sarkną Stark, wyraźnie nie w nastroju do dyskusji z Lokim.

- Spróbuj a Midgard straci kolejnego ze swych wielkich bohaterów. Zostaję tutaj. Zamierzam znaleźć Thora, kiedy ten się reinkarnuje. Nie zostawię go wśród zwierząt waszego pokroju! – sprzeciwił się buntowniczo Kłamca. Tymczasem doktor Banner w milczeniu napił się kawy.

- Skoro i tak się zjawiłeś, może z łaski swojej się zamkniesz i wysłuchasz tego co Tony ma do powiedzenia. Jeśli nie jest to ważne sama go zabiję – zauważyła Natasza podpierając głowę na rękach. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Dokładnie, może Tony Stark jest ekscentrykiem, ale nie ryzykowałby wkurzenia wszystkich Avengers ściągając ich bez powody z łóżek o tak wczesnej porze, do tego po takiej nocy – wtrącił się Nick Fury łypiąc na boga kłamstwa swoim jedynym okiem.

- Swoją drogą, bardzo się przyłożyłeś do organizacji tej uroczystości. Kto by pomyślał, że tak ci zależy na bracie – przyznał Sokole Oko poprawiając zegarek na ręce.

- Jervis, co Tony ma do powiedzenia? – zapytał Loki posyłając drwiący uśmieszek w stronę Tonego. Ten prychną cichło ignorując uwagę, po czy ruszył w stronę eliptycznego stołu.

- Lepiej będzie jak usiądziecie – oznajmi samemu dając przykład w tej sprawie. – Jervis przedstaw treść wiadomość wraz z jej pochodzeniem i datą.

- Treść wiadomości jest następując: Królestwo Midgardu potrzebuje pomocy. Avengers w tych czasach nie istnieją. Czekam na wsparcie w dawnym Stark Tower - zakomunikował przyjazny głos komputera. – Została ona nadana dnia dwudziestego ósmego marca dwa tysiące trzydziestego drugiego roku z jednostki centralnej komputera obsługującego działanie wszystkich urządzeń w Stark Tower, czyli mnie. Ponadto nadawca podpisał się jako Iron Man – wyjaśnił Jervis spokojnie.

Nick Fury uniósł brew patrząc na Tonego jakby jednak wątpił w zdrowe zmysły geniusza, filantropa, milionera i playboya w jednym, który jednak postanowił powtórzyć wyczyn Lokiego i wkurzyć wszystkich Avengers na raz. Banner znów napił się spokojnie kawy, a Czarna Wdowa opadła na stół z głośnym klapnięciem. Sokole Oko poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach, tylko Kapitan Ameryka rozglądał się po wszystkich jakby nie bardzo rozumiał o co ten cały szum.

Loki natomiast nawet nie usiadł.

- Wracam do łóżka – zauważył chłodno, odwracając się na pięcie. – Jak będziecie chcieli budzić mnie ponownie, zwiążcie Burtona i przyślijcie do mnie Nataszę. Obiecuję współpracę. – dodał kierując się do drzwi.

- Radziłbym ci jednak zostać – niespodziewanie dla wszystkich odezwał się Bruce.

- Tak, Loki, nie rób fochów, bo wkurzysz wielkoluda – Stark wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zadowolony, nie tylko z tego, że ktoś chyba jednak wziął to na poważnie. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, to nie są żarty. Wiem, że dopiero co uratowaliśmy przyszłość, ale wygląda na to, że znów jest zagrożona. I to całkiem bliska.

- I oczywiście sprawdziłeś autentyczność wiadomości? – zapytała podejrzliwie Fury. – Albo czy nie mam dziś pryma aprilis i że Jervis postanowił kultywować tradycję – dodał.

- Albo że znalazł się ktoś lepszy od ciebie i po prostu się włamał – zasugerował Clint, nieco się ożywiając.

- Jeszcze się taki nie urodził – obruszył się Tony, podczas gdy Loki niechętnie wrócił w okolicę eliptycznego stołu, siadają przy nim, jednak najdalej jak się dało od pozostałych.

- Czemu Iron Man nazywa Ziemię królestwem Midgardu? – zainteresował się.

- Nie wydaje mi się to istotne, księżniczko. W każdym razie tak, sprawdziłem autentyczność przekazu… prawda Jervis? Sprawdziłem?

- Sprawdził pan…

- No dobrze – zaczęła Natasza podnosząc się w końcu z blatu. – Zakładając, że wiadomość naprawdę przysłał na Iron Man z królestwa Midgardu w przyszłości, jak niby mamy się do niego dostać? – zapytała zmęczonym głosem. Wyglądała jakby było jej nie dobrze, może faktycznie było.

- Może Stark, wiedząc, że to możliwe zaraz wymyśli wehikuł czasu – zasugerował Clint. – W końcu Iron Man to on, z jakieś powodów wysłała sam sobie wiadomość – dodał.

- Teoretycznie podróże w czasie są możliwe i wcale nie potrzeba do nich wehikułów – zauważył z zamyśleniem Bruce.

- Nasz niedawny przeciwnik doskonale nam to udowodnił. – raczył przypomnieć Stark. – Tesserakt jest portalem pozwalającym na podróże z jednego końca wszechświata na drugi. A czas to tylko kolejny wymiar w którym można podróżować.

- Tylko że my nie umiemy go używać – przypomniał Loki. – Naprawdę musze tu siedzieć?

- Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Stark i Banner.

- Więc wszystko ustalone – zauważył nagle Fury i wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się ku niemu. – Tony i Bruce rozpoczną pracę nad przystosowaniem Tesseraktu do podróży w czasie, a Loki im pomoże, jako że ma pewne doświadczenie w obsłudze portali – stwierdził podnosząc się. Za nim bez słowa podniosła się Czarna Wdowa, a następnie trochę nie pewnie Sokole Oko.

- A my? Co z pozostałymi Avengers, sir? – zapytał Steve.

- Wy cieszcie się resztkami urlopu. Tony powiadomi was, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe i wtedy się przeniesiecie – zarządził Nick, zamierzając wyjść.

- Dokąd to? – Loki, a zasadzie jego replika, zagrodził ciemnoskóremu drogę. – Wszystkie mrówki siadają i słuchają. Tony, ty nie musisz, po twojej minię widzę, że chcesz powiedzieć to samo co ja. Mianowicie, nie po to zrywamy się o piątej nad ranem, żeby wplątać się w badania naukowe, które zajmą nam następne tysiąc lat. Zwłaszcza, że biorąc pod uwagę datę wiadomości, nie mamy tyle czasu.

- But przemówił – zironizował Fury wciąż stoją, dla odmiany jednak krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Ale do czego my wam jesteśmy potrzebni? – zainteresowała się Natasza.

- Właśnie, to wy tu jesteście od myślenia o fizyce. Poza Brucem, on jest dwa w jednym – skomentował Clint.

Loki zdematerializował się. Przynajmniej jedna jego postać, druga natomiast podobnie do Nicka splotła ręce na piersi.

- Chwila! Nie zamierzam pracować z tym socjopatą! – oburzył się Stark.

- Myślałem, że lubicie się z Hulkiem? – zdziwił się Loki, a w kącikach jego ust czaił się psotny uśmieszek. Banner znów napił się kawy. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, mrówko, że tą drogą do niczego nie dojdziemy. Ale jak chcecie dać mi Tesserakt i zobaczyć co się stanie, to śmiało – Kłamca odchylił się lekko na krześle, a jego uśmieszek się poszerzył.

- Niczego nie zamierzamy ci dawać. Masz po prostu pomóc dwóm najwybitniejszym naukowcom świata znaleźć rozwiązanie. To wszystko – warknął na niego Fury.

- Masz lepszą propozycje? – zapytała Natasza. Loki uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem do reszty z chłodną wyższością.

- Owszem – przyznał, prostując się na krześle. – To niedaleka przyszłość. Podrożę w czasie nie są wcale trudne i już mi się zdarzały, choć nie w tym konkretnym wcieleniu. Jestem w stanie zabrać ze sobą jeszcze dwie osoby nie dysponujące własnym ładunkiem magiczny. Większość z was spełnia ten warunek. Jednocześnie pozostawię tu część siebie by móc odnaleźć Thora i ewentualnie przekazać wam co odkryliśmy. Zrobię to wszystko, jeśli zostanę o to poproszony z należytym szacunkiem – powiedział miękko, patrząc na Furego.

- Zrobisz to, albo w pierwszym po wojnie wydaniu Times'a na okładce będzie zdjęcie, na którym masturbujesz się przed kalendarzem z końmi – zagroził Stark, pijąc rozpuszczoną aspirynę. Kapitan Ameryka skrzywił się znacząco.

- Przyłapałeś go na czymś takim? – zdziwił się z obrzydzeniem. Reszta nic nie odpowiedziała, wiec przedwojenny bohater zrozumiał, że palną jakieś głupstwo. Znowu. Ale przywykł już do tego, więc tylko przełknął upokorzenie i zapadł się bardziej w swoim fotelu.

Fury spojrzał na Lokiego.

- Mrówka – wskazał Kłamcę. – But – dodał wskazując Tonego Starka.

- Powinieneś zrobić to dla brata – stwierdziła nagle Natasza.

- Właśnie. Chyba jednak ci na nim zależy, skoro nie zamierzasz wiać stąd jak tylko nadarza się okazja. My moglibyśmy spokojnie go znaleźć i odchować – stwierdził Clint. Loki westchnął głośno.

- Nie pozwolę by mojego brata wychowali zwykli Midgardczycy. Znajdę go i – zawahał się na krótką, lecz dostrzegalną, chwilę. – Sam go wychowam, ewentualnie wrócę z nim do Asgardu.

- To mam już dawać zlecenie na fotomontaż? – zapytał Tony wyjmując komórkę. Bóg kłamstwa spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Pomogę wam. Kogo mam ze sobą zabrać? – zapytał rozglądając się po zebranych. Nastała cisza.

- Ja zostaję – przerwała ją nagle Natasza. – Clint też. Jestem w ciąży – dodała spokojnie. Nick Fury uniósł brew, a Sokole Oko zbladł i najpierw spojrzał na agentkę, po czym opadł na krzesło tak jak stał. Fury potarł skronie.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że Kapitan i tak ma problemy z dostosowaniem się do naszych czasów, myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli on też zostanie. Obawiam się Tony, że jednak będziesz zmuszony współpracować z socjopatą – zauważył po chwili. – Bruce, miej na nich oko.

- Jedno? – zapytała Banner podnosząc kubek do ust.

- Po jednym na sztukę – podchwycił Tony weselejąc.

- Gratuluję Nataszo – Loki nagle uśmiechnął się do niej słodko. – Szkoda, że to nie moje – dodał. Agentka posłała mu ponure spojrzenie, ale nie tak ponure jak Barton.

- Może to Thor i nie będzie trzeba się po niego daleko wyprawiać – stwierdziła nagle, gładząc się wymownie po brzuchu.

- Możesz być niańką, ale na więcej nie licz – rzucił Clint do Kłamcy.

- To kiedy możemy ruszać? Muszę się spakować – zauważył Bruce podnosząc się z krzesła z pustym kubkiem w ręku.

- I ubrać – przypomniał, jakże opiekuńczo, Tony.

- Proponuję o zmroku. Wtedy magia lepiej działa i jest najładniejszy widok z dachu – odpowiedział Loki, przeciągając się. – Potrzebna mi będzie kolorowa kreda, dwadzieścia woskowych świec i pięć sporych jadeitów, najlepiej bez żadnych wewnętrznych zanieczyszczeń. I naturalnych. Wolę nie wiedzieć co się stanie z magią kiedy przepuszczę ją przez syntetyczny kamień. Poza osobami, które ze mną ruszają, nie chcę żadnych świadków. Możecie patrzeć przez kamery, satelitę, cokolwiek, ale dwa najwyższe piętra budynku powinny być puste. Na znak, że instrukcja nie jest zbyt skomplikowana dla grupy, w której mamy przypuszczalnie do pięciu geniuszy, ktoś za cztery godziny przyniesie mi kawę do łóżka. Jak Jervis spróbuje obudzić mnie wcześniej, spalę instalacje – oświadczył Loki, a jego postać rozwiała się w tej samej chwili w której skończył mówić.

- Ta… to mnie obudźcie godzinę po nim – Tony dopił aspirynę.

xxx

Loki pojawił się na dachu. Wszystko było już przygotowane jak sobie zażyczył, tylko pobudka była nie do końca taka jakby chciał. Ale poza panną Romanow, która niedługo pewnie zostanie panią Barton, nie wiele było osób w tym paskudnym budynku, których widok ucieszył by go po przebudzeniu. Właściwie to poza nią nie było tu nikogo. Ale dostał natychmiast do ręki kawę, więc nie było tak źle.

Postawił kubek na betonowej powierzchni i wziął się do pracy. Przez następne kilka godzin rozrysowywał znak. Kolejne wzory w różnych kolorach nakładały się na siebie tworząc barwną sieć. Świece ustawił na miejscach, gdzie ich linie łączyły się ze sobą, podobnie jak bryłki jadeitu. Wkrótce cały dach był pokryty kolorową mozaiką wzorów, run i symboli, przyozdobiony świecami i kamieniami. Skończył tuż przed wieczorem, a gdy dołączyli do niego Stark i Banner, Kłamca powitał ich już w samych drzwiach.

- Zetrzyjcie choć jedną linię, a możemy ocknąć się na Księżycu – ostrzegł, poczym poprowadził ich drogą pomiędzy symbolami do samego centrum znaku.

- Nie bądź taki nerwowy – zauważył lekko Iron Man i zapewne, gdyby nie był w zbroi, zaczął by skakać przez linie jak mała dziewczynka przy zabawie w klasy.

Banner miał ze sobą tylko niewielką, wyświechtaną walizkę. Zapewne z zapasowymi spodniami. I jak zawsze zachowywał stoicki wręcz spokój. Nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na wygłupy Tonego i złość Lokiego.

- Złapcie mnie za ręce – polecił Kłamca, stając między nimi. Wykonali jego polecenie bez większego entuzjazmu, a on – również bez entuzjazmu – zaczął szeptać słowa zaklęcia.

Świat zawirował.

W pierwszej chwili cała trójka miała wrażenie, że nic się nie stało – poza okazyjnymi mdłościami. Jednak po chwili dostrzegli pewną zmianę. A raczej nie dostrzegli niemal niczego, bo poza światełkiem z reaktora Iron Mana, miasto było zupełnie zaciemnione. Nigdzie nie było ani jednego znaku, że ktoś jeszcze mieszka w Nowym Jorku, albo że chociaż w nim przebywa. Sama Stark Tower wydawała się jakaś bardziej podniszczona o ile mogli ustalić to stojąc na jej szczycie.

- Nie powiem, teraz bardziej mi się tu podoba – Loki rozejrzał się, pozwalając zniknąć światłu, której chwilę wcześniej wypełniało wszystkie początkowo wykreślone kredę linię. Czuł się dziwnie rozciągnięty. Nigdy dotąd nie próbował utrzymywać dwóch projekcji siebie w odrębnych czasoprzestrzeniach. Ale wyglądało na to, że ten zabieg nie rozerwie go na strzępy.

- Będziemy podziwiać później. Tony to twoja wieża, zobaczmy czy jeszcze działa. Może zostawiłeś nam jakąś wskazówkę – zaproponował Banner niepewnie ruszając w stronę zejścia z dachu. Nie wiele było widać w ciemnościach, a on i tak nie należał do osób obdarzonych jakimś wybitnie dobrym wzrokiem.

- Jervis? – Tony spróbował nawiązać połączenie ze swoim komputerem, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Dobra… - westchnął ruszając do najbliższego manualnego włącznika, o którego istnieniu i położeniu pamiętał. Nic się jednak nie stało gdy go nacisnął. – Zaczekajcie, podłączę elektrykę i do was wrócę – zakomunikował, wzbijając się w powietrze i odlatując gdzieś w ciemność nocy.

- Oczywiście, grunt to nie zwracać na siebie uwagi potencjalnych przeciwników – westchnął Loki materializując w dłoni niewielki, zielony ognik i wchodząc do wnętrza małej przybudówki kryjącej schody na niższe piętra. – Jak masz zamiar czekać na Starka, to przekaż mu, że sprawdzam barek.

Bruce westchnął. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzał czekać na dachu, ruszył za Lokim, korzystając z tego,że Kłamca wyczarował trochę światła.

- Może będzie oszczędny – zasugerował z nadzieją, choć sam wątpił, by milioner odmówił sobie przyjemności puszczenia ACDC tak głośno jak się da.

Tym czasem Tony odnalazł główny włącznik prądu w budynku i oczywiście go użył. Na kolejnych piętrach jedno po drugim zapaliły się światła. Nie minęła jednak chwili nim odezwał się komputerowy, jednak dobrze dopracowany, kobiecy głos.

- Przechodzę na tryb ukryty – poinformował. Światła natychmiast przygasły. Wyjątek stanowiło ostatnie piętro, choć i tu zostało ono przygaszone do ciepłego, niemal romantycznego, żółtego odcienia, a po chwili automatyczne żaluzje zsunęły się zasłaniając okna z cichym szmerem. Lony natychmiast ruszył w drogę powrotną.

- Przed kim się ukrywamy? – zapytała nieco zaniepokojony Banner.

- Tryb ukryty? – zapytał Loki, jakby sam siebie, podchodząc do barku. – Jervis, widzę, że czegoś się ode mnie nauczyłeś – dodał uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Ku jego rozczarowaniu barek był zupełnie pusty.

- Witam Panie Stark. Miło znów pana widzieć – odezwał się Jervis. – Panie Banner, panie Laufeison, witam.

- Dlaczego barek Starka jest pusty, to podejrzane – zauważył Kłamca.

- Barek został opróżniony na polecenie pani Stark – waśnił komputer.

- Pani Stark? – zapytał Tony głosem jakby miał zemdleć, w chwili gdy pojawił się na lądowisku. Niepewnie ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia.

- Przed całkowitym wyłączeniem wgrano mi zestaw współrzędnych i polecenie przekazania ich gościom z Avengers. Czy życzą sobie panowie bym przekazał je teraz? – zapytał Jervis.

- Zaraz moment, kim jest pani Stark? – zapytał Tony, wyraźnie bardziej przejęty tą informacją niż ratowaniem świata.

- Pańską żoną, panie Stark – odpowiedział rzeczowo komputer. – Czy przekazać współrzędne? – ponowił pytanie.

- Jak brzmi panieńskie nazwisko mojej żony? – drążył Tony, nie zwracając uwagi na rozbawiony uśmieszek, z którym obserwował go Loki.

- Brak autoryzacji – zabrzmiał znów ten kobiecy głos, który przywitał ich na samym początku. – Przystępuję do procedury przekazania danych. – dodał i najbliższa drukarka zaczęła pracę. – Hasło dostępu: Iron Man jest tylko jednen. Wymagany odzew: Tony Stark nie ma serca. Dziękuję za współpracę i życzę przyjemnej podróży – zakończył głos.

- Jarvis wgrali ci dziewczynę? – zainteresował się Loki. Iron Man niepocieszony takim obrotem sprawy, wziął kartkę z drukarki i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

- Wygląda na to, że czeka nas spacer – przyznał.

- Jacklin jest nadrzędnym systemem bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Jervis.

- Nadrzędnym czym? – Stark zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi. Najwyraźniej ktoś grzebał w jego komputerze. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować panie Stark? – po chwili znów zaczął kobiecy głos. – Proszę sprawdzić garaż.

- Jacklin, tak? W sumie ładnie imię – mruknął jakby do siebie.

- Tylko jej nie podrywaj. To komputer – zauważył chłodno Loki, podchodząc by zabrać mu kartkę ze współrzędnymi i ruszając w kierunku schodów. Banner oczywiście nie skomentował niczego.

Gdy jakiś czas później dotarli do garażu, na twarzy milionera pojawił się nikły uśmiech.

- Wole sportowe, ale lepszy rydz niż nic – stwierdził otwierając drzwi dużej, czarnej terenówki. Władował się za kierownicą. Loki zaś korzystając z braku asertywności Bannera zajął drugie miejsce z przodu. Nikt nie dyskutował.

Po włączeniu silnika okazało się, że samochód jest dużo bardziej nowoczesny niż nawet najlepsze znane im środki lokomocji z ich czasów. Był całkowicie skomputeryzowany.

- Witam ponownie. Uruchamiam aplikację Jervis – odezwała się Jacklin.

- Proszę wprowadzić współrzędne panie Stark – zaraz po niej odezwał się komputer Iron Mana. Tony niemal natychmiast przystąpił do wklepywania danych, oczywiście wcześniej wyrywając kartkę Lokiemu. Dobrze, że Psotnik nie postanowi zostawić jej gdzieś po drodze, uznając za śmieć. Choć z drugiej strony było to bez różnicy. Pamiętał współrzędne. Ale nich się geniusz pomęczy.

Gdy tylko Tony skończył, na przedniej szybie pokazała się mapa Nowego Jorku. Po chwili zminimalizowała się w rogu szyby, a drzwi garażu otworzyły się. Ruszyli bez żadnego udziału Tonego. Samochód był całkowicie obsługiwany przez komputery.

- Jak tam poziom adrenaliny, doktorze Banner? – zapytał Loki i zabrzmiał nawet szczerze.

- Bywało lepiej, ale gorzej też – Bruce zapiął pasy, zaraz po wyjechaniu z garażu.

Miasto przez które jechali właściwie specjalnie się nie zmieniło, poza tym że było praktycznie całkiem puste. Teraz jedynymi jego mieszkańcami były dzikie zwierzęta, których cienie mogli dostrzec między budynkami.

Tony uśmiechał się pod nosem. Co z tego, że za oknem mijali wymarły Nowy Jork? On najchętniej zatrzymałby się na poboczu i rozkręcił to cudo na części, a potem złożył z powrotem. Jednak nie dane mu było zapoznać się z najnowszą technologią.

GPS poprowadził ich na osiedle identycznych domków jednorodzinnych na obrzeżach miasta. Za punkt docelowy wskazywał jeden z nich, nie różniący się zupełnie niczym. Nawet trawa w ogródku była tak samo zdziczała i wielka jak na innych ogródkach. Był dokładnie w takim samym stopniu opuszczony, zapuszczony i zaniedbany, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Wjechali na podjazd i wysiedli przed domkiem.

- Jervis masz jakieś dalsze instrukcje? – zapytał Iron Man. Odpowiedział mu wyraźnie zakłócany głos komputera. Na tyle zniekształcony, że nie dało się domyślić co chciał przekazać, ale brzmiało to jak potwierdzenie.

- Chyba widziałem światełko na tyłach tego domu – zakomunikował Banner.

- Jervis? – w głosie Tonego pojawił się niepokój. Ogólnie sytuacja była mocno niepokojąca. Właściwie czemu on się zgodził ruszyć na tak bardzo niepewną misję. Nie mieli żadnych informacji!

- Ach, te problemy ze sprzętem – rzucił wesoło Loki przechodząc obok zadumanego Starka, obejmując tym sposobem pierwszeństwo. Jednak Iron Man zreflektował się na tyle szybko, że zdołał w porę podjąć inicjatywę, przez co obaj dość raźnym krokiem ruszyli do tylnego wejścia. Bruce tylko westchnął, ruszając za nimi.

Tylne wejście prowadziło prosto do, staromodnej nawet jak na ich czasy, kuchni. Tam jedyną oznaką tego, że Bruce się nie mylił, był po woli gasnący, wolframowy drucik w żarówce. Prócz światełka z reaktora Tonego, po przeciwnej stronie od wejście niemal natychmiast pojawiło się drugie identyczne. I gdyby nie to, że do małego, świecącego na niebiesko trójkąta po chwili dołączył okrąg na spodzie dłoni, ostrzegawczo świecącego repulsora, można by pomyśleć, że Iron Man odbija się w lustrze.

Tony wykazał się refleksem, zwolnił i także podniósł ostrzegawczo dłoń z gotowym do wystrzału repulsorem, przez co Loki wysunął się nieco na przód i obecnie znalazł między dwoma mierzącymi do siebie Iron Manami.

- Tak, nie krępujcie się – mruknął Kłamca orientując się w sytuacji. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdążę się w porę teleportować, a wy poprzepalacie sobie reaktorki – dodał.

- Loki, zamknij się – powiedział Tony z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. – To ty nas tu wezwałeś? – zapytał tego drugiego Iron Mana, nie przestając jednak do niego mierzyć, choć może mierzył wciąż w plecy Kłamcy, stojącego mu na drodze, trudno było to określić. Drugi Iron Man uparcie milczał jakby na coś czekał. – Odezwij się…

- Iron Man jest tylko jeden? – spróbował Bruce zza pleców Tonego. Ich „gospodarza" jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. Repulsor zabłysnął, ale Loki, w którego wciąż był wycelowany, nie został odrzucony na drugi koniec pomieszczenie, tylko otoczony delikatnym, błękitnym światłem. Rodzajem pola siłowego w kształcie bańki.

- Tony Stark nie ma serca – odpowiedział głos przepuszczony przez głośnik zbroi. Po chwili jej właściciel sięgnął swojego karku, jakby coś odpinał, a następnie zdjął cały hełm, ciągnąc go do przodu. Oczom podróżników w czasie ukazała się twarz młodego chłopaka o delikatnych rysach, okrągłym podbródku, trójkątnym, małym nosie i dużych zielonych oczach. Włosy miał długie, kasztanowe, zaczesane w kucyk na karku. – Cholera jasna. Spodziewałem się, że jeśli wyślę wiadomość na piątą rano odbierze ją Fury i przyśle mi kogoś kompetentnego. Panie Banner, nie dało się dobrać lepszej drużyny? – westchnął chłopak po czym nacisnął coś na nadgarstku i jego zbroja zaczęła się bardzo efektownie składać, aż jedynym śladem po niej był dość sporych rozmiarów zegarek, albo bardzo modernistyczna bransoletka, przy braku odpowiedniego światła trudno było to określić. Chłopak złożył także hełm, jakby był to papierowy wachlarz i doczepił go w rozmiarze pięciocentówki do swojego zegarka. – Jeszcze staruszka rozumiem, ale Loki? – dodał, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o framugę drzwi.

- Staruszka? – powtórzył Tony zdziwiony i nawet obrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie przyszedł z nimi. Na przykład Kapitan Ameryka. Mimo genialności jego umysł miał problemy z kojarzeniem niektórych, naturalnych faktów. Oczywiście nikogo z nimi nie było.

- Dla ścisłości to oni są ze mną – powiedział Loki przyglądając się badawczo bańce, która go otaczał. Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie jej dotknął. Poczuł dziwne mrowienie w palcach. – Czemu zawdzięczam zamknięcie mnie w tej kuli dla chomika? Znów jestem tym złym? – zapytał.

- To pole wygłuszające magię. Ma uniemożliwić namierzenie cię poprzez nią. Ale czarować też lepiej nie próbuj, nie jest dopracowane – odpowiedział chłopka.

- Poco ta cała konspiracja? Co tu się właściwie stało? – wtrącił się Tony, nie bardzo zadowolony, że uwaga przeniosła się na kogoś innego.

- Podobno każda impreza kończy się w kuchni, ale może wyjaśnię wszystko w bardziej cywilizowanym miejscu – zaproponował gospodarza, po czym sięgnął do lodówki po karton mleka i odwróciwszy się ruszył ku schodom w głębi ciemnego korytarza. – Jacklin, oświetlenie dodatkowe – powiedział, a wzdłuż ścian, prowadzących do schodów i w dół zapaliły się delikatne światełka, które oświetlały drogę na tyle na ile było to konieczne do bezpiecznego przemieszczenia się.

W piwnicy była pracownia. Bardzo przypominała połączenie „tajnego" warsztatu Tonego i ostatniego piętra Stark Tower. Było tam równie nowocześnie, chaotycznie i brudno. Wszędzie były jakieś części, komputery starej i nowej generacji, połączone kablami, złączkami i innymi dziwactwami, maszyny wszelkiej maści, narzędzia i inne cuda. Tony oczywiście rozpoczął od oględzin miejsca, zaglądając wszędzie gdzie się da i w kilka miejsc gdzie się nie dało. Wszystko co go zainteresowało komentował pół głosem.

- Jacklin, odprowadź samochód do garażu i zaparz kawy – poprosił gospodarza, a po chwili komputer uruchomił ekspres. Tony dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na chłopaka, cierpliwie czekającego, aż milioner zechce się skupić.

- Mogę obejrzeć twój zegarek? Wykorzystałeś moją technologię, czy sam zrobiłeś zbroję? Jak udało ci się ją tak zmniejszyć? Sprzedałem patent, czy oddałem palny? - rozpoczął Stark gradem pytań, z czego na żadne nie pozwolił odpowiedzieć. Chłopak okazywał wręcz anielską cierpliwość, co było zadziwiające zarówno dla Lokiego jak i Bannera. W końcu ten pierwszy także postanowił się wtrącić.

- To ja zniszczyłem Avengers? Pytam o ideę organizacji, bo po przeliczeniu sądzę, że założyciele są już na zasłużonej emeryturze – zapytał spokojnie, podczas gdy Banner pozwolił sobie przycupnąć na jednym z porzuconych w pracowni krzeseł.

Chłopak wziął głąbiki wdech, spojrzał na Tonego karcąco, jakby zaraz miał mu kazać iść do kąta, poczym usiadł w biurowym fotelu, chwilę się w nim bujając. Przygryzł wargę bacznie obserwując ich jak bandę idiotów, za którą pewnie uważał w najlepszym wypadku dwie trzecie drużyny.

- Może od początku. Nazywam się Howard – podniósł rękę uciszając Tonego. – Mam imię na cześć Howarda Starka, tak. Geniusza z czasów drugiej wojny światowej. To nie istotne. Avengers zostało rozwiązane. Teoretycznie nie było potrzebne, ale jak się później okazało to było płonne marzenie. To co dzieje się teraz… mam tylko przypuszczenia, prawie w ogóle nie dysponuje faktami, ale wiem, że dzieje się coś niedobrego – powiedział i jakby sam zreflektował się jak idiotycznie to zabrzmiało, jednak machnął ręką i wstał. – Zaraz opowiem wam pokrótce o najważniejszych wydarzeniach, ale najpierw… Panie Banner, mogę prosić? – zapytał podchodząc do jednego z półprzezroczystych pulpitów. – Jacklinprzygotowanie do założenia nowego konta z uprawnieniami administracyjnymi – powiedział wystukując coś na wirtualnej klawiaturze, gdy Bruce podniósł się i podszedł do niego. Kilka monitorów w pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozbłysło. – To na wypadek, gdybyśmy się rozdzieli, coś mi się stało, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania i tak dalej. Ufam tylko pańskim zdolnością trzeźwej oceny i to czyje dobro wybierze pan w razie konieczności. – wyjaśnił zerkając na Tonego, który był wyraźnie niezadowolony, żeby nie powiedzieć nadąsany z powodu tego, że to nie jemu przypadło przywództwo. Loki patrzył na wszystko z lekkim uśmiechem, ze swojej bański.

- Procedura w toku. Proszę wprowadzić kod numer jeden – odezwał się przyjemny głos Jacklin.

- Proszę położyć tu dłoń, panie Banner. Jak się pan pewnie domyśla autoryzacja może być dokonana tylko w przypadku gdy jest pan Brucem Bannerem. Nie mam czytników dostosowanych do wielkości, siły i ekspresji Hulka – dodał przepraszająco.

- Nikt nie ma – mruknął Banner nieśmiało.

- Dlaczego on? – Zapytał nagle Tony z dziecinnym żalem w głosie, nie wytrzymując.

- Bo wszyscy wiedzą, że ty jesteś nieodpowiedzialny – wyjaśnił Loki, wyjmując z kieszeni pilniczek i zajmując się opiłowywaniem swoich paznokci, uznając to za dość dosadny przejaw lekceważenia. – Witamy w gronie osób pozbawionych społecznego zaufania. Siadaj i czekaj na wyrok – dodał. Tony najwyraźniej nie poją aluzji, bo jego spojrzenie w kierunku Kłamcy do najbystrzejszych nie należało.

Tymczasem Howard i Banner z pomocą Jacklin przeszli do wprowadzania drugiego kodu. Bruce zdjął rękę z czytnika i pozwolił dla odmiany zeskanować sobie siatkówkę.

- Na koniec pana autorskie hasło. Dobrze jakby składało się z co najmniej dziesięciu znaków w tym cyfr. Proszę go nikomu nie zdradzać – powiedział chłopak przysuwając w stronę doktora klawiaturę. – Przechodząc tę samą procedurę ponownie, będzie pan w stanie wejść do mojej bazy danych, która jest aktualizowana na bieżąco. Są tam wszystkie wiadomości jakie zebrałem do tej pory, a także moje zapiski i przemyślenia. Jest tam też wszystko co zdołałem zgromadzić na temat Avengers, Asgardu, Midgardu, Thora, Lokiego i ich przyjaciół. Historia, plotki i tak dalej. Poza danymi prywatnymi, które i tak do niczego by się wam nie przydały. Autoryzacji można dokonać z kilku miejsc. Między innymi ze Stark Tower. Reszta jest w bazie GPSu samochodu, ale na wszelki wypadek dodam, że najbliższe znajduje się w Central Parku ukryte w tunelu – wyjaśnił potwierdzając wprowadzenie nowego konta, po czym wrócił na swój fotel. Bruce zrobił podobnie.

- To teraz bajka o tym jak świat staną na krawędzi zagłady, po raz kolejny? – zapytał chłopak wbijając dość ponure spojrzenie w Iron Mana.

- Oj, brzmi cudownie – Loki uśmiechnął się pięknie i zupełnie nie adekwatnie. – Tony usiądź, wnioskuję, że będzie o tobie – stwierdził wodząc spojrzeniem od jednego Iron Mana do drugiego. Albo mu się zdawało, albo dostrzegł między nimi pewne podobieństwo i wcale nie chodziło o zbroję.

- Postoję – Stark splótł ręce na piersi. – Czy mi się zdaje czy tu nie ma barku?

- Nie zdaje ci się, staruszku – odpowiedział Howard uśmiechając się cynicznie. Teraz wydawał się bardziej podobny do Lokiego, co Kłamcę zupełnie zbiło z tropu. – Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś mam szesnaście lat, więc nie rób takiej miny. Z używek możesz poczęstować się kawą i przy okazji nalać dla reszty – dodała.

- Nie no tego już za wiele. Ściągasz nas tutaj, niewiadomo po co, nie odpowiadasz na pytania, nawet nie masz z czego drinka zrobić. Rozporządzasz się jakbyś tylko ty wiedział jak ratować świat, kim ty do cholery jesteś żeby się tak zachowywać? – wybuchnął Tony.

- Geniuszem, bezdomnym, egoistą, socjopatą – odpowiedział Howard posyłając Starkowi wyzywający uśmieszek. – Dasz mi mówić, czy nadal będziesz rozpaczać nad tym, że bardziej ufam facetowi zmieniającemu się w wielką, zieloną bestię, bez urazy doktorze Banner – Bruce nie wyglądał na urażonego, raczej na zaskoczonego i zafrasowanego. Być może po jego głowie chodziła ta sama myśl co po głowie Lokiego. Jedynym, który zdawał się nie dostrzegać tego co właściwie powinno nasunąć się od razu był Tony.

- Wracając do konkretów po waszym pyrrusowym zwycięstwie w bitwie o Tesserakt, po tym jak połowa ludzkości zmieniła się w stworzenia mityczne, literackie, czy filmowe, Ziemia przestała borykać się problemem przeludnienia. Przeżyło nie wielu ludzi, ze zmienionych udało się odczarować jakieś dziesięć procent. Więcej ostało się mutantów. W każdym razie jakby zebrać wszystkich, którzy pozostali na planecie, zmieściliby się w ośmiu większych miastach. Z tego trzy czwarte pozostało w Stanach i zaczęło się organizować w jakieś sensowne społeczności. Nie bez udziału Furego i Avengers. Zebrali wszystkich których się dało do Nowego Jorku. Reszta wolała żyć na własną rękę w jakiś dziurach to tu to tam. Wtedy postanowiono wybrać władcę. Kogoś, kto będzie czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem świata i tak dalej – Howard przerwał, podszedł do ekspresu, nalał sobie kawy, dodał mleka i cukru. – Teraz zgadnijcie kto został wybrany na króla Midgardu? Komuś jeszcze? – zapytał.

- Zakładam, że nie ja – wtrącił Banner, po czym zgłosił swoją chęć co do kawy.

- Kapitan Ameryka? – zapytał Loki, całkiem szczerze, gdy Howard podawał napój Bannerowi. Jakoś Kłamca wyczuł drwinę w głosie chłopaka i a nie wyobrażał sobie gorszego wyboru jak Steve. Idealny żołnierz, beznadziejny król.

- Ciebie nikt nie pyta o zdanie. Zostaniesz prewencyjnie zamknięty zaraz po odnalezieniu Thora – burknął Stark w stronę nordyckiego bóstwa.

- Loki faktycznie w tym czasie był zajęty poszukiwaniem brata, ale może gdyby był na miejscu i zapytali go o zdanie było by lepiej dla świata. W każdym razie wiecie na czym polegał wybór papieża przez aklamację? Właśnie w taki sposób lud wybrał Antonego Starka na swojego władcę. Sądzę jednak, że wdzięczne pospólstwo nie znało po prostu imion innych członków Avengers. Bo przecież nikt nie będzie krzyczał „Facet z łukiem na prezydenta" - Howard westchnął. – Avengers mieli pomagać królowi w sprawowaniu sprawiedliwych i dobrych rządów. Ale było mnóstwo innych rzeczy do zrobienia niż pilnowanie tego staruszka. Jedyne co udało mu się zrobić jak króli zrobić powinien, to się ożenić i spłodzić potomka.

- Ja? Królem? Ja się nie nadaje na króla – zaprotestował Tony wyrywając się z osłupienia w jakie wtrąciła go ta wiadomość.

- Służenie prawi, polać mu – mruknął Loki znad swoich paznokietków.

- Sam sobie poleje – westchnął miliarder, wstając i częstując się kawą. Może to nie była whisky, ale zawsze coś. – I co? Jestem teraz królem „Królestwa Midgardu"? Czemu Ziemia nie nazywa się Planetą Starka, Starkwordem czy jakoś w ten deseń?

- Bo przez jakiś czas Fury jeszcze siedział za tronem i walił cię w łeb staruszku. I była jeszcze królowa, która umiała trzymać twój samolubny charakter w ryzach. Ale wszystko zmieniło się po drugim ataku Chitaurii…

-Chitaurii? – powtórzył Loki, przestając zajmować się paznokciami i wyraźnie blednąc. – Tylko nie Chitaurii.

- Myślałem, że jesteście kumplami, że się lubicie – zauważył Stark zerkając na Kłamcę.

- Och, wręcz się uwielbiamy – Loki wywrócił oczami.

- Jak wyglądał ten atak? – zapytał Banner ignorując bezsensowną, prawdopodobnie prowadzącą do kłótni paplaninę tej dwójki.

- Historia dużo nie wspomina na ten temat. Podobno się nie postarali, myśląc, że po takich kłopotach Ziemia będzie osłabiona na tyle by nie stawiać oporu. Przysłali tylko jeden statek. Ale my mieliśmy Hulka – zauważył Howard wzruszając ramionami. – To był najgłupszy i najbardziej szalony pomysł w pana karierze panie Banner, ale dostał się pan na ten statek i zniszczył go, nim Ziemia znalazła się w zasięgu ich dział. Promieniowanie gamma świetnie radziło sobie z ich osłonami. Już pan jednak nie wrócił. Pozostali Avengers rozprawili się z nielicznymi jednostkami, które przedostały się do Nowego Jorku. Dostali się między innymi do Stark Tower. Królowa walczyła dzielnie, ale udało jej się tylko uratować syna. Tony Stark przez cały czas obwiniał o to królewicza – powiedział chłopak nie patrząc na nikogo.

- Co? Nie postąpiłbym tak? Przecież to mój syn! Gdzie on w ogóle teraz jest? Musze z nim porozmawiać – zaczął Tony podenerwowany, podczas gdy Loki odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Nie uśmiechało mu się spotkanie z Chitauri tak szybko, zwłaszcza gdy jego brat był za mały by unieść młot. Bruce na te wieści tylko skinął głową. Jego postępowanie było całkiem logiczne, nie wymagało komentowania, z resztą był pewny, że Ten Drugi jest w stanie przeżyć w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

- Królewicz zaginął. Pewnie gdzieś między poszukiwaniem ojca, a ratowaniem jego dobrego imienia i świata przy okazji. Ale trudno uratować dobre imię kogoś, kto ucieka w alkoholizm. Tony Stark, zaczął nałogowo pić po stracie królowej. Stoczył się i pociągnął za sobą Midgard… to znaczy Ziemię. Jakoś udało się go zdetronizować i wtedy Avengers z Lokim na czele zdołali odbudować to co pierwszy król zniszczył. Tak Loki byłby dobrym królem, wbrew temu co wszyscy sądzili – Howard uśmiechnął się lekko. – Miał wyczucie i umiał znaleźć rozwiązanie niemal każdego problemu. Po jakimś czasie kolejnym królem został cudownie odnaleziony Thor i co dziwne Loki nadal nie chciał władzy. Królestwo rozkwitło. Jednak w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat władza coraz bardzie się centralizowała i izolowała od reszty ludu. W okolicznych wioskach zaczęło być coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie, więc państwo Barton ruszyli by trochę pomóc ludziom. Po tym jak długo nie wracali Fury ruszył by ich poszukać, a Kapitan Ameryka przepadł gdzieś bez wieści, nie wiem nawet gdzie i kiedy. Thora i Lokiego nie widziałem od kilu lat, ale wiem, że są gdzieś w Thorcity, w pilnie stężonym pałacu…

- Thorcity? Nie lepiej brzmiałby Thorgard? – zapytała Loki zniesmaczony, odwracając uwagę od tego o czym naprawdę myślał. A myślał bardzo intensywnie, bo pomimo szczęśliwego dla niego zakończenia z Chitaurii ta opowieść wcale mu się nie podobała.

- Nie możliwe żeby on był lepszym królem ode mnie. To psychopata! Maniak z sadystycznymi zapędami! – zaprzeczyło Tony, wpatrując się w Howarda szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ten tylko westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

- W zasadzi on nigdy nie był królem. Przez jakiś czas mieliśmy rządy Avengers, bez konkretnego króla. Gdy Thor podrósł zgodnie podjęto decyzję, że to on powinien zostać królem, w końcu jest księciem Asgardu i takie tam… - znów westchnął. – Ale tak czy inaczej to Loki jest moim głównym podejrzanym. No bo kto miał największy wpływ na Thora i kto pozostał u jego boku, gdy pozostali zniknęli bez śladu? – zapytał.

- To insynuacje! – sprzeciwił się Kłamca marszcząc brwi i pochylając do przodu, opierając przedramiona na kolanach. – Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Gdybym już, czysto hipotetycznie, przejmował władzę nad Ziemią, po co robił bym Thora królem? Nie kręci mnie siedzenie w cieniu za tronem!

- A kto powiedział, że na nim nie zasiadłeś? – zapytał Howard. – Od lat nikt nie widział króla, żadnego. Z pałacu wypływają tylko rozkazy. Polityka jest coraz bardziej nastawiona na posłuszeństwo, a do pałacu wstęp mają nieliczni. Wydajesz się osobą, która chętnie zabezpieczyła by się pokazując światu jako cudownie zmieniony, dbający o jego dobro, a potem wyeliminowała wszystkich stojących na przeszkodzie i zajęła należnej wedle niej miejsce – powiedział unosząc brew pytająco.

- Masz coś na swoją obronę? – zapytał Star wznosząc toast kawą. Loki zagryzł wargę.

- Czyli co? Zrobiłem swoje jako transport, a teraz mam siedzieć cicho w bańce i nie przeszkadzać dzielnym bohaterom ratować świata? – zapytał, znów opierając się wygodniej i zakładając nogę na nogę, tak że łydkę opierał na kolanie.

- Skąd że znowu. Nawet się ciebie tu nie spodziewałem – chłopak uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – To tylko teoria, ale sam przyznasz, że trafiłem w sedno. Mam jednak zbyt wiele niewiadomych, z którymi nie potrafię sobie poradzić, by wysunąć konkretne oskarżenie. Dorastałem z Thorem, on nie jest…

- Zbliża się duży ładunek magiczny – przerwał nagle głos Jacklin.


	2. Chapter 2

- Zbliża się duży ładunek magiczny – przerwał nagle głos Jacklin, przerywając Howardowi wywód na temat domniemanej winy Lokiego.

- Identyfikacja, szybko! – zażądał chłopak z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.

- Enchantress, znana jako Amora – odpowiedziała Jacklin, wyświetlając podobiznę czarodziejki na jednym z holograficznych monitorów.

- Cholera jasna, jej tu było trzeba – westchnął gospodarz, manipulując coś przy swoim zegarku. Jego rękę pokryła zbroja. Howard wycelował w Lokiego, a gdy światło repulsora zabłysło, energetyczna bańka otaczająca boga kłamstwa zmieniła się w spadające niebieskie iskierki. – Jacklin, procedura maskowania numer trzynaście, przygotuj zbroję numer dwa – polecił, znów ustawiając coś przy swoim zegarku. Tym razem zbroja pokryła całe jego ciało, a zespół robotów rozpoczął montaż kolejnej zbroi, zupełnie jakby zakładał jedną na drugą.

- Procedura wygłuszania pola magicznego zakończona – poinformowała Jacklin, a Loki uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To i tak nie powstrzyma Amory – stwierdził, wygłuszając magię także ze swojej strony. Właściwie to przelał swój potencjał w czasie, do swojej drugiej kopi, tej, która „została".

- Możemy jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Tony ochoczo, niemal gotowego do startu Howarda.

- Jeśli wróg nas tu znajdzie, chłopak będzie miał kłopoty – zauważył trzeźwo Banner. – Skontaktujemy się później. Jakoś – dodał niepewnie.

Młody Iron Man spojrzał na Tonego Starka, chwilę się wahając, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego, jednak rozmyślił się i założył hełm.

- Raz w życiu, nie wracaj na siebie uwagi pięknej kobiety – rzucił niedbale i wyleciał przez otwierający się w suficie lufcik.

- Uwagi Kata też nie zwracaj. Nie jest w twoim typie i ty też nie chcesz być w jego, wierz mi – dodał Loki, zastanawiając się co dalej, skoro ich gospodarz poleciał tłuc się z jego uczennicą. Niespodziewanie na jego rozterki odpowiedziała Jacklin.

- Panie Banner, samochód gotowy – poinformowała uprzejmie, po czym na podłodze pojawiły się strzałki prowadzące do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Loki, nie czekając na pozostałych, ruszył ich śladem. Tony natychmiast ruszył za nim, pewien, że Kłamcy nie można zostawiać samego.

- Jacklin, czy poza budynkiem będziemy mieć z tobą kontakt? – zapytał Bruce, ruszając za nimi.

- Tak panie Banner. Najlepszy poprzez zbroję pana Starka Seniora, za pośrednictwem Jervisa, który jest kompatybilny z moim systemem i ma bezpośrednie połączenie. Łącze znajduje się także w samochodzie i ukrytych punktach, o których wspominał panicz Howard – wyjaśnił rzeczowo komputer, prowadząc ich świetlistymi strzałkami przez niski korytarz. Musiał biec tuż pod ulicami osiedla, bo co jakiś czas słyszeli odgłosy walki, a ze stropu sypały się drobniutkie kamyczki.

Tunel był dość długi, a na jego końcu znajdowało się niewielkie pomieszczenie. Wyglądało jak piwnica, pod ścianą stała nawet półka z konfiturami. Gdy wyszli po schodach do góry, znaleźli się w korytarzu jednego z domków, kilka przecznic od tego, w którym stacjonował Howard. Wyglądało, że przystosował całe osiedle. Zaraz przy schodach były drzwi do garażu, a tam czekał na nich ten sam samochód, którym tu dotarli spod wieży Starka.

- Jacklin, mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. W sprawach dotyczących całego zespołu, zwracaj się do nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy Avengers – odezwał się znów Banner, z wyjątkowym jak na siebie naciskiem w głosie.

- Przyjęłam – odpowiedziała grzecznie Jacklin.

- Bruce, nie musisz tego robić – zaczął Tony i na chwilę się zaciął, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy naukowca, wyraźnie zaskoczonego jego tonem. – Przeżyje to, że ty dostałeś pozycje lidera – głos Starka brzmiał raczej gorzko.

- Kłamie – skwitował go Loki. Tony natychmiast wymierzył w niego repulsor.

- Proszę was – Banner westchnął ciężko.

- Wsiądźmy do samochodu i jedźmy stąd, zanim Stark okryje w sobie bohatera i zechce ratować młodego – zaproponował Kłamca, podchodząc do pojazdu.

Po chwili wszyscy trzej siedzieli w środku. W stałej konfiguracji. Tony za kierownicą, Loki na siedzeniu pasażera i Bruce z tyłu, natychmiast po zajęciu miejsca zapinający pasy.

Gdy Iron Man po krótkiej szamotaninie w swojej zbroi odpalił wóz, silnik zaczął pracować wyjątkowo cicho jak na ten typ auta. Samochód wolno wytoczył się z garażu, nie robiąc przy tym więcej hałasu niż biegające po strychu domu myszy.

Jechanie w środku nocy przy zgaszonych światłach nie należało do rzeczy prostych, ale GPS prowadził się ściszonym głosem Jacklin z dokładnością co do centymetra. Gdy powoli przemierzali osiedle, niebo nad nimi co jakiś czas rozbłyskiwało zielenią zaklęć Amory i niebieskimi promieniami repulsorów. Wyglądało to jak fajerwerki na nowy rok.

Nagle coś spadło na maskę. Tony zahamował gwałtownie. W mroku nocy mignęło tylko błękitne światło repulsorów i zasilania na piersi. Młody Iron Man przetoczył się po samochodzie i gruchnął o ziemię. Już miał wstawać, gdy z mroku wyłonił się wielki, barczysty facet urodą dorównujący posągom z Wysp Wielkanocnych, który jednym ruchem nogi w ciężkim, skórzanym bucie powalił go z powrotem na ziemię.

Prawdopodobnie tylko Loki był w stanie poznać tego łysego, ubranego w skórzaną zbroję olbrzyma, rozpoznać w nim Kata. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że tak jak pozostała dwójka był mocno zaskoczony jego pojawieniem się i tym jak sprawnie rozprawił się z Howardem.

Ciosem potężnej ręki Skurge wbił chłopaka w ziemię, tak że ten prawdopodobnie na chwilę stracił przytomność, bo zwiotczał, a gdy odzyskał świadomość, jego przeciwni przyparłszy go do ziemi, próbował oderwać rękę, na której młody spadkobierca technologii Iron Mana nosił zegarek. Zbroja zaczęła pękać, odsłaniając skryte pod nią ramię, a po chwili i ono zaczęło tracić spójność, lecz zamiast żywej tkanki ukazał się kolejny mechanizm, który protestował milionem małych, skwierczących iskierek z poprzerywanych kabli.

Wtedy pojawiła się Amora. Jasnowłosa piękność, w zielonym gorsecie uwydatniającym jej wdzięki, sfrunęła, opadając na ziemię z gracją tuż przed samochodem, najwyraźniej zupełnie go nie dostrzegając.

- Zdejmij hełm – poleciła, a Kat natychmiast sięgnął głowy, próbującego się bronić jedną ręką chłopaka. Zerwał mu hełm jakby to była szmaciana maska i odrzucił go precz. Amora uśmiechnęła się, widząc przerażenie w oczach Howarda. Delikatnym ruchem dłoni przywołała swoje ulubione zaklęcie miłosne na usta i ruszyła w jego stronę.

Tony ocknął się i już zamierzał wysiadać, gdy Loki go przytrzymał.

- Ja pójdę. I tak mi nie ufacie – powiedział, domyślając się pytającego spojrzenia Starka pod maską zbroi. – Oficjalnie zdradzam teraz, darowując wam dalsze dylematy moralne. Spróbuję dostać się do Thorcity i zobaczyć co się tak właściwie dzieje. Następnym razem jak się spotkamy, najpierw strzelaj, później zadawaj pytania. Zabierz syna i ukryjcie się gdzieś – powiedział, wysiadając. Genialny umysł Tonego Starka chwilę analizował całą wypowiedź, wyraźnie zacinając się na jednym słowie. Gdy w końcu do niego dotarło, że Loki właśnie nazwał Howarda jego synem, Tony chciał rzucić się za nim. Jednak nie mógł oderwać rąk od kierownicy. Jedynym rezultatem, jaki osiągnął, szarpiąc się mocniej, było ukazanie się zielonej linii zaklęcia, na którym pojawiło się – jak na wyświetlaczu elektronicznego zegarka – odliczane wstecz piętnaście minut.

- Sukinsyn – warknął Tony, szarpiąc się bez sensu.

- Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Działabyś pod wpływem emocji – odezwał się Banner, nie skory nawet rozpiąć pasów. Najwyraźniej jemu odpowiadało, by Loki zajął się sprawą.

Tymczasem Kłamca wysiadł z samochodu, wyglądając zupełnie jak przed chwilą pokonany Irom Man i wycelował represory, jeden w Amorę, drugi w Kata.

- Zostawcie chłopaka – powiedział głosem, brzmiącym dokładnie jak ten, którym powitał ich w kuchni Howard, będąc jeszcze w pełnej zbroi. Zielone oczy młodego Iron Mana spojrzały na Loikego spod rozwichrzonych ciemnokasztanowych włosów z mieszaniną oskarżenia, błagania i wdzięczności.

Amora chwilę stała zbita z tropu. Zerknęła na Howarda, po czym znów na Iron-Lokiego i nagle się uśmiechnęła.

- Loki? – zapytała. – Loki! – dodała radośnie, pewnie i rzuciła się Kłamcy na szyję. – Jak udało ci się uwolnić samemu? Już wszystko przygotowałam, żeby cię odbić. Został mi już tylko jeden element do zdobycia – powiedziała, zerkając wymownie na Howarda. – Jeśli szybko się z nim uwiniemy, będzie można ukryć twoją aurę. Jest słaba, ale Thor na pewno ją wyczuje – dodała.

- Czuję się zawiedziony, że tak szybko mnie poznałaś – powiedział Loki już swoim głosem, po czym opuścił dłonie i delikatnie odsuwając czarodziejkę od siebie. Następnie podszedł do chłopaka. – Możesz odpuścić sobie Iron Mana moja droga, ma już swojego pana – dodał miękko. – Prawda Howard? – zapytał, licząc, że młody będzie na tyle bystry, że nie zaprzeczy. – Każ Katowi go zostawić. Wiesz, jak nie lubię, kiedy ktoś bawi się moim rzeczami.

- Tak panie – mruknął słabo Howard. Amora przytaknęła Katowi głową, a ten bezceremonialnie puścił młodego Iron Mana, który opadł na ziemię bez sił.

- Tyle razy próbowałam go namierzyć i złapać – westchnęła Amora, podchodząc. – Muszę wrócić z jakimś trofeum, żeby Thora niczego nie podejrzewał. Najlepiej nim i on pozna twoją aurę magiczną – dodała, patrząc wyczekująco na Lokiego. Ten chwilę myślał dość gorączkowo. Po chwili wślizgnął się do umysłu Kata, odszukując w nim swój wizerunek, jaki on i Amora spodziewali się ujrzeć. Kat nie poczułby nawet nieudolnego, mentalnego kopa, w przeciwieństwie do Amory, dlatego też nie ryzykował sprawdzania tego, jak powinien wyglądać w jej umyśle. Dostosował się do formy, którą znalazł w umyśle milczącego wojownika. Długa, zdobna szata w kolorach zieleni i złota i odrobiny czerni, była gustowna, ale trochę zbyt stateczna, jak na gust Psotnika.

- Mam inny plan – powiedział w końcu. – Howard jest mi potrzeby. Tutaj. Thorowi dasz kogoś, z kogo znacznie bardziej się ucieszy. Mnie – oznajmił pewnym głosem, mierząc ją niemniej pewnym spojrzeniem. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego mocno zaskoczona. Howard, choć milczący i zdruzgotany – całkiem dosłownie – w milczeniu obserwował rozwój wypadków, ale jeśli coś było w stanie go otrzeźwić, to właśnie te słowa Lokiego.

- Jeśli oddam mu ciebie, tym razem na pewno cię zabije. Wszystkie nasze przygotowania pójdą na marne. Potrzebujemy cię Loki – sprzeciwiła się czarodziejka.

_Do czego niby?_ – pomyślał wściekle Lok. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zagubiony i niezorientowany w sytuacji. Nie wiedział co i jak powinien zrobić, a improwizacja nie dawała takich efektów, jakich by sobie życzył.

- Po prostu zrób co mówię – powiedział jednak, nie tracą pewnego tonu. Amora chwilę przyglądała mu się wnikliwie. Zapewne analizując wszystkie za i przeciw, wszystkie korzyści i straty, jakie mogła ponieść.

- Obyś wiedział, co robisz – powiedziała tylko, skinąwszy na Kata dłonią, po czym wskazała mu Lokiego. Olbrzym porzucił Howarda i podnosząc się z wolna, spojrzał na Kłamcę. Uniósł swój wielki topór. – Tylko delikatnie, mój drogi. Ma być cały i nie za mocno obity – powiedział Czarodziejka, gdy Kat zamachnął się na Lokiego. Ten chwilę rozważał zaklęcie przeciwbólowe, ale podejrzewał, że w tej sytuacji mogłoby być ono zbyt „jaskrawe" dla czujnych oczy nastawionych na magię, więc kolejna chwila nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych w jego życiu.

- Nie wierze, że on to robi – powiedział cicho Bruce z tylnego siedzenia, Tony jednak tego nie skomentował, jakoś dziwnie zasępiony, jakby jego genialny umysł mocno nad czymś pracował.

- Co z chłopakiem? Zostawimy go tak? – zapytała jeszcze Amora, Gdy Kat przerzucił sobie Lokiego przez ramię. – Co z jego bazą danych? – Loki powstrzymał jęk. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się teraz myśleć i obmyślać planu na bieżąco. Kat skrupulatnie wykonał swoje zadanie.

- Howard wie, co ma robić – powiedział, starając się brzmieć pewnie, co było trudne w obecnej sytuacji, zwłaszcza że jego głos brzmiał raczej słabo. – Na razie lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz wiedziała wszystkiego. Jesteś za blisko Thora. Dostaniesz informacje we właściwym czasie – skłamał gładko, choć kłamanie przed Amorą zawsze było ryzykowne. – Zostaw go tak, jak jest – dodał jeszcze, starając się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać, jak wiele kosztuje go każdy kolejny oddech potrzebny do mówienia. Czarodziejka spojrzał raz jeszcze na Howarda, po czym na Lokiego. Wyglądała, jakby mimo wszystko zamierzała protestować, ale koniec końców skinęła na Kata, otwierając obramowany zielonym dymem portal.

- Mogę coś zasugerować – odezwał się jeszcze młody Iron Man, nim weszli w portal. – Chciałbym zaopatrzyć was w nadajnik z lokalizatorem. Nie mam mocy magicznych, a to – powiedział, odczepiając coś od zbroi, coś nie większego od przeciętnego paznokcia – ułatwi mi kontakt z wami – dodał, licząc, że Loki, o ile jeszcze zamierza z nimi współpracować, nie zepsuje urządzenia, przy pierwszej próbuje uruchomienia go. Amora podeszła do niego, pochylając się.

- Wisisz mi za naprawę ramienia, Amoro – mruknął jeszcze chłopak, nieco się czerwieniąc, gdy obfity biust Czarodziejki znalazł się tuż przed nim. Ta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nieco kusząco jak to miała w zwyczaju.

- Następnym razem poszukamy sposobu na uregulowanie tego długu – powiedziała, puszczają mu wiele obiecujące oczko, prostując się i dając znać Katu, by szedł pierwszy.

Gdy portal się zamknął za Amorą, Howard opadł bezwładnie, opierając się o nieco nadwyrężony płotek za nim i odetchnął ze zmęczeniem.

- Jacklin, czy jest już bezpiecznie, możemy wyjść? – zapytał Bruce, zaniepokojono w równym stopni głupawą miną Tonego odbijającego się w lusterku, jak i nieruchomym Howardem na zewnątrz.

- Tak panie Banner. Stężenie magiczne w okolicy spada. Niedługo osiągnie stan normy – odpowiedział komputer.

- Tony? – zapytał Bruce, pukając Starka w ramię i zbliżając się nieco z tylnego siedzenia. Ten podskoczył jak wyrwany z jakiegoś transu. Przez chwilę doktor zastanawiał się nawet czy to nie przez zaklęcie Lokiego, ale gdy Tony się odezwał, rozwiał jego wątpliwości.

- Ja mam syna – wydusił z siebie Iron Man Senior, wciąż patrząc przez przednią szybę jak zaklęty. Nagle zerwał i wybiegł z auta.

- Howard! – skoczył do chłopaka i porwał go w ramiona. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał, ściskając go i tuląc jak największy skarb. Doktor Banner wyszedł również z samochodu, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zachować się w tej sytuacji.

- Żeby uniknąć takich scen – wychrypiał młody Stark. – Wiesz, mało nie urwali mi ręki, muszę ją naprawić, możemy pomówić o tym przy innej okazji? – jęknął, czując, że jeśli nie weźmie środków przeciwbólowych, straci przytomność.

xxx

- Przyznaj, zawsze o tym marzyłaś – westchnął Loki, gdy przekroczyli portal i znaleźli się na małym placyku w, jak się domyślał, Thorcity. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego chłodno, po czym pochyliła się i poprawiła mu kołnierzyk, jednocześnie przypinając do niego zabaweczkę od Howarda.

- Kiedyś pracowała dla ciebie, bo obiecałeś mi nagrodę, teraz nie mam wyboru. I tak, zawsze marzyłam o tym żeby nasłać na ciebie Kata. A ile razy on się o to upominał – fuknęła, poklepując Kłamcę po policzku. – Wolałabym, wiedzieć co planujesz. Tym razem to nie tylko twoja gra – stwierdziła, ruszając ku uliczce wylotowej. Miasto było piękne. O ile Loki mógł zauważyć cokolwiek, poza tyłkiem i butami Kata, wisząc na jego ramieniu. Z pewnością ulice były brukowane marmurem, w większości białym i bez skazy. Loki domyślał się, że reszta też nie przedstawia się skromniej. Marmur, marmur wszędzie, a tam gdzie się dało jeszcze złoto. Przepych i splendor. To się w Thorze nie zmieniło – Loki uśmiechnął się z lekkim sentymentem. Zastanawiał czy cokolwiek się zmieniło. Thor przecież z wcielenia na wcielenie był zawsze taki sam. Głupkowaty osiłek.

- To zawsze jest moje gra, złotko – powiedział Loki miękko. – A skoro nie masz wyboru, to będziesz w nią grać. Więc ciesz się chwilą i pozwól mi działać – dodał, po czym zamilkł, uznając ryzyko, że ktoś usłyszy ich uroczą konwersację za większe, niż ewentualne z niej korzyści. Amora także nie odzywała się więcej, wyraźnie nad czymś zamyślona. Był to trochę niepokojący objaw, bo jeśli Czarodziejka nad czymś się zastanawiała, znaczyło to że dostrzega jakąś niespójność. A jak na razie jedyną niespójnością tu był Loki i jego nie do końca prawdziwa tożsamość. Nie miał wiele sposobności, by się nad tym zastanawiać i martwić, bo Kat słysząc taką bezczelność wobec jego ukochanej, mocniej napiął mięśnie ręki, co zaowocowało cichym pyknięciem w ciele Kłamcy.

Amora stłumiła parsknięcie i ruszyła w stronę pałacu, tak że Loki widział ją mimo swej niedogodnej pozycji. Szła wolnym, dumnym i władczym krokiem, przechodząc przez dziedziniec zamkowy, zupełnie jakby czuła się tu jak u siebie, jakby była królową. Pewnie, gdyby nie ból całego ciała Loki parsknąłby śmiechem na tę myśl. Skoro Thor był królem.

Czarodziejka minęła strażników i po chwili znaleźli się w pałacu, którego wnętrza bardzo przypominały Kłamcy Asgardzki wystrój. To nie było dziwne. Thor pewnie podświadomie pamiętał, jak wygląda jego rodzinny dom i wszystko do tej wizji dostosował.

- Powiadom króla Thora, że powróciłam i mam dla niego prezent – Czarodziejka rzuciła do heroldów przy drzwiach do sali audiencyjnej i odrzuciła włosy przez ramię. Ach, Loki już zapomniał, jaką piękną miał uczennicę. Jej uroda rekompensowała nawet paskudny charakterek, który w przeciwieństwie do delikatnej skóry, kobiecych kształtów i ślicznej buźki miała zawsze.

Nie musieli czekać długo, by pozwolono im wejść. Amora weszła pewnie do sali tronowej, długiej, wyłożonej czerwonym dywanem, oświetlanej blaskiem wpadającym przez wysokie okna słońca. Uklęknęła w połowie długości. Loki został bezceremonialnie rzucony na podłogę tuż obok niej. Nie, żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego, ale i tak było to dość bolesne.

- Powróciłam panie – powiedziała Amora z nisko opuszczonym wzrokiem. Ładnie jej było z taką postawą.

- Widzę – odezwał się głos z cienia na tronie, głos, który Loki dobrze pamiętał ze swoich lat młodości, z czasów, gdy jeszcze nie planował podbijać światów, a jedynie płatał niewinne figle. Usłyszał głos swego brata, młodego Thora, który dopiero co wszedł w wiek męski. – Przyniosłaś mi ciekawą niespodziankę. Domyślam się, że byłaś tak zafrasowana Lokim, iż Howard ci umknął – stwierdził Gromowładny, wstając z tronu i pozwalając, by wąski strumień światła padł na jego twarz. Jeśli Odyn kiedykolwiek zasiadał na tonie w takim wieku, z pewnością wyglądał właśnie tak. – Witaj braciszku, przybywasz sam? – zapytał, powoli i z godnością schodząc z podwyższenia.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Mam armię – zauważył pogodnie z nutką sarkazmu Loki, z trudem siadając na miękkim dywanie, czując krwawy posmak w ustach. Nie zamierzał jednak dyskutować z Thorem przy Amorze. Raczej grać na czas, próbując nie zginąć.

Król uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

- Zanieście go do pokoju gościnnego – polecił nagle.

- Ale panie, to… - Amora została uciszona przez niego ruchem ręki.

- Spokojnie. Mój brat dał się tu przynieść, by uzyskać odpowiedzi, a ja mu tych odpowiedzi dostarczę. Gdyby chciał czegoś innego, już by tego zażądał, albo wziął sobie, niekoniecznie wisząc z ramienia Kata – stwierdził Gromowładny, a to stwierdzenie zaskoczyło nieco Lokiego. Amora skłoniła się jeszcze niżej, po czym lekko wstała i skinęła na Kata. Ten podniósł obolałego Kłamcę i trzeba przyznać, że zrobił to nadzwyczaj delikatnie. Loki zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał.

Po jakimś czasie Psotnik został położony na dużym, wygodnym łóżku, w ładnie urządzonym pokoju. W zasadzie pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby sam je urządzał, przynajmniej z tego, co zdołał zauważyć znad ramienia Kata. Amora przysiadła w nogach łóżka i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie jesteś Lokim, który wychował Thora – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko. Loki tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, dyskretnie sprawdzając, w jakim stopniu jest połamany po tej całej zabawie. Rozmasował kark i zrobił coś jeszcze, coś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Odciął się od swojego klona w przeszłości – całkowicie, pozostawiając sobie dwadzieścia pięć procent mocy. W chwili, gdy to zrobił, poczuł ogarniającą go słabość i to jak robi mu się niedobrze. Skrzywił się, przesłaniając usta dłonią i czekając aż nieprzyjemne uczucie minie.

Chwilę później zjawił się Thor. Usiadł w nogach łóżka i uśmiechając się ciepło do Lokiego, podał mu kubek z gorącym naparem. Amora wraz z Katem dyskretnie wyszli, nie czując się już potrzebni.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie chcę cię otruć. To mikstura, której mnie uczyłeś. Pomoże zregenerować twoje siły magiczne i psychiczne. Jeśli masz mnie zabić to w pełni uszczuplonych sił, prawda? – zapytał, uśmiechając się. Jednak nie był to uśmiech naiwnego, głupiutkiego woja, miał w sobie pewną ostrość i delikatne ostrzeżenie. – Więc przybyłeś na zaproszenie Howarda. Z kim? – dodał.

- Sam i nie na jego zaproszenie – odpowiedział Loki, sięgając po napój i w pełni jawnie sprawdzając skład zaklęciem. – Czemu miałbym cię zabijać? – zapytał.

- A czemu miałbyś się nagle pojawiać, sam, bez zaproszenia? – odpowiedział pytaniem Thor, kładąc się obok niego wygodnie. – Nie jesteś Lokim, który mnie wychował, to znaczy jeszcze nie – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko, kokieteryjnie? Kłamca nie był pewien.

- Już nie – poprawił go, popijając napar. Skrzywił się. – Och, nawet tak samo paskudny, jak w moim przepisie…

- Loki, aż tak zawiodłeś się na swoim dziele? Dlaczego? Już zdecydowałeś jak grać, choć jeszcze nie wszystkie karty zostały odsłonięte. A może zacząłeś myśleć o tym by samemu zasiąść na tronie? Ty sam zrobiłeś ze mnie króla, choć prosiłem cię, byś tego nie robił – mruknął i przytulił się do niego trochę po dziecięcemu.

- Nie rozumiesz. To miłe, że zmądrzałeś, ale nadal mnie nie rozumiesz. Dowartościowałem się – Loki pogładził złote włosy brata wolną ręką. – Nie wypieram się ciebie. Tylko że pomyliłeś kierunki. Nie jestem Lokim z przeszłości.

- Oczywiście – przyznał Thor, uśmiechając się, wciąż wtulony w brata. – Ale jeśli nie jesteś tu na zaproszenie Howarda i nie przybyłeś tu, by ratować świat, bo tak to określił, zakradając się do Stark Tower w zeszłym tygodniu, to nie muszę ci nic wyjaśniać, tylko prosić, żebyś to ty mi wszystko wyjaśnił – zauważył.

- Więc w obecnych czasach ktoś wysyła wiadomość w przeszłość i mogę być jej adresatem? Chyba obaj mamy wiele sobie do opowiedzenia - Loki odstawił pusty kubek na podłogę. - W czasach, z których pochodzę, nie mamy zbyt wielkiej wiedzy o tym, co działo się wcześniej. Nie powiem, mam w tym pewien udział, choć też niebezpośrednio. Moje poprzednie wcielenie ma. Chciałem przerwać cykl Ragnaroku, a ostatecznie praktycznie doprowadziłem do końca świata... takiego ostatecznego. Udało mi się cofnąć w czasie, by tego uniknąć. W dość losowy sposób, muszę dodać.

Thor westchnął.

- Loki, aż mnie kusi, żeby podjąć tę grę. Dawno nie miałem okazji bawić się z tobą w ten sposób – Thor objął go mocniej, w sposób mniej dziecinny. – Dobra bajeczka i pewnie sam bym podobnej użył, będąc na twoim miejscu, ale ja wiem, że to ty przybyłeś tu z dwoma śmiertelnikami z przeszłości, na wezwanie Howarda. Nauczyłeś mnie wyczuwać takie zakłócenia magiczne i byłeś bardzo dobry nauczycielem – mruknął Gromowładny, gładząc bok Lokiego trochę zbyt poufałym gestem jak na brata – I wiem też, że Howard tydzień temu wysłał za pomocą Jervisa wiadomość w przeszłość, w której twierdzi, że Królestwu Midgardu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Sprawdziłem to osobiście, gdy zauważyliśmy aktywność w Stark Tower. I tak, umiem obsługiwać komputer – dodał.

- Czemu miałbyś nie umieć? - zapytał Loki, mocno zdumionym głosem, kładąc dłoń na jego ręce, która gładziła bok boga kłamstwa, by rączka Thora za swobodnie po nim się nie plątała. - To jest ten moment, w którym ginę jako bohater, czy mam jakieś alternatywy do rozpatrzenia?

- To zależy, jak dalece ufasz Howardowi Starkowi, a jak bardzo mi. I w jakim stopniu twoje interesy zgrywają się z moimi – mruknął, podnosząc się na łokciu i patrząc mu w oczy.

- Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle ufam któremuś z was? - zapytał Loki, starając się znieść to spojrzenie. - Ale to, że oderwałem się od pozostałych i znalazłem tutaj, chyba świadczy o tym, że rozważam współpracę? – dodał.

- Masz rację, źle dobrałem słowa. Wszystko zależy, komu uwierzysz. Choć z drugiej strony, jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli i tak będziesz próbował ugrać tylko swoje? – Thor uśmiechnął się i znów położył, tym razem układając głowę na jego piersi. – Kat przyniósł cię pobitego na ramieniu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wysłałem Amorę po Howarda, który na pewno starał się ukryć swoich gości, a ona nie wiedziała, że ty to nie do końca ty, przynajmniej nie ten, za którego cię brała i przyniosła cię tutaj, będąc pewna, że z miejsca w najlepszym wypadku każę cię zapieczętować, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że pojawiłeś się tutaj ze względu na niego, mając także nadzieję, że znajdziesz odpowiedzi, których on nie znalazł. Loki – mruknął Thor, tuląc się do niego mocno. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

Loki poczuł autentyczne ukłucie strachu. Oj, nie podobał mu się ten Thor - czy raczej podobał, wręcz za bardzo!

- Niezależnie od tego, do jakich wniosków dojdę w ciągu najbliższych godzin, na razie cieszę się, że widzę cię całego i zdrowego. Choć wiem, że zapewne nie mam powodów do radości. Skoro jestem kimś, kogo na wejście najlepiej zapieczętować, albo zabić w ogóle... Czym tym razem zasłużyłem? - zapytał, znów gładząc jego włosy. Sielankowy obrazek przy stanie przedzawałowym.

- Pomyślałem, że ładnie będziesz wyglądał zapieczętowany – powiedział Thor, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Zwłaszcza że znalazłem dobry sposób, żeby zachować twoje piękno – dodał.

- Od kiedy myślisz o mnie w takich kategoriach? - zdziwił się Loki, przeczesując jego włosy. - Wiele się zmieniło przez te lata, prawda? - zapytał, puszczając jego dłoń na swoim boku.

- Oj, nawet nie wiesz jak wiele, braciszku – mruknął Thor niskim, miękkim głosem przesuwając dłonią po jego boku. – Chcesz, żebym ci o tym opowiedział? – dodał, przesuwając dłoń na jego biodro.

- Owszem - powiedział, w jego głosie słychać było niepewność.

Dłoń Thora przesunęła się na udo boga kłamstwa, powoli sięgając jego wewnętrznej strony.

- Będziesz musiał zapłacić za informacje – powiedział, wsuwając kolano między jego uda.

- Przednio się bawisz, prawda? - Loki założył ręce za głowę.

- Przednio będę się bawił, jeśli zechcesz współpracować – stwierdził Thor, przesuwając się tak, że niemal cały leżał na bracie, łasząc się do jego piersi. Przesunął się, delikatnie o niego ocierając i całując go w szyję. – Tak jak kiedyś, zanim się na siebie pogniewaliśmy – wymruczał do jego ucha, po czym delikatnie go w nie ugryzł.

- Thorze! - Loki wyciągnął jedną z rąk spod głowy i delikatnie odsunął brata od siebie. - Proszę, przestań - powiedział cicho, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

- Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś – powiedział, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – No dobrze, będę grzeczny – powiedział, układając się wygodnie na jego piersi. – Jak myślisz, czemu musiałem cię pieczętować? Loki, kto zna cię lepiej, niż ty sam? – zapytał.

Bóg kłamstwa pogładził go po włosach.

- Myślę, że nie musiałeś - powiedział spokojnie. - Sam to poniekąd stwierdziłeś. Nie potrzebowałeś powodu. Gdyby było tak, jak zakłada Howard, gdybym ja próbował przejąć władzę, to nie miałbyś powodu, żeby z nim walczyć. Obaj walczylibyście ze mną.

- A co, jeśli nasza układanka jest trójwymiarowa, a nie dwu? – zapytał. – Co, jeśli miałem powód, żeby jednak cię pieczętować, a Howard, zazdrosny o to, że nie on został władcą po śmierci lub też zaginięciu Tonego, postanowił wypowiedzieć mi wojnę. Brałeś to pod uwagę Loki? – zapytał, zaczynając machać wesoło nogami.

- Nie brałem - przyznał Loki, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby sprawdzając, czy mówi prawdę. - Wiem zbyt mało. Ale to jednak miło wiedzieć, że potrzebowałeś powodu. Opowiesz mi coś jeszcze, bez wzbudzania u mnie wątpliwości odnośnie twojej orientacji?

- Loki – Thor podniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Ale ty naprawdę, zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka, kilka razy! – powiedział. – Nie skrzywdziłbym cię bez ważnego powodu. Zastępowałeś mi ojca, matkę, całą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Miałem tak naprawdę tylko ciebie… no i może kilku byłych Avengersów. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie zraniłeś, próbując mnie zabić – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie.

Loki zamilkł. Och, ile by dał, by poznać własną relację z tych lat!

- Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym to robić - powiedział wreszcie. - Tym bardziej po tym, jak sam cię wychowałem.

- Myślisz, że nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Ciągle się zastanawiam – westchnął, schodząc z niego i siadając na łóżku, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. – Może stwierdziłeś, że jestem do ciebie zbyt podobny, zwłaszcza po tym jak postanowiłem przejąć władzę i sprawować ją samodzielnie, bez ciebie w roli regenta. Sam posądziłeś mnie na tronie, ale przez długi czas faktyczną władzę sprawowałeś ty, jako mój opiekun. Po tym nasze relacje bardzo się popsuła. A Sif odkryła, że mnie podtruwasz. Z początku jej nie wierzyłem. Jak to ty? Miałbyś chcieć zabić mnie? Jednak sprawdziłem to… - zakończył smętnym głosem. – Oczywiście wszystkiego chciałeś się wyprzeć, ale podczas tej rozmowy spróbowałeś bardziej niesubtelnych środków – Thor potarł skroń.

Loki również usiadł i popatrzył na brata, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć... Pierwszy raz jestem postawiony przed konsekwencjami swoich czynów, zanim nastąpią - powiedział cicho. - Nawet nie wiem, co mną powodowało, co mogło powodować. Wiem, jak mało wiarygodnie to zabrzmi... ale nie... - umilkł. Bo przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że „nie próbowałby go zabić" skoro jak widać, próbował. - Nie mieści mi się to w głowie - dodał, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Musiałem zrobić coś, co cię do tego pchnęło, z tych czy innych pobudek – powiedział Thor, dla odmiany kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brata. – Wybacz mi, tak chciałbym znów móc ci ufać – mruknął cicho, kładąc się na kolanach Lokiego. – Powiedz mi co mam robić. Przecież nie mogę cię ukarać za czyny, których jeszcze nie popełniłeś. Których byś teraz nie popełnił – dodał ciszej.

Loki poczuł, że jest w ewidentnym szachu. Nie podobało mu się to. Pogłaskał policzek brata.

- Proponuje, żebyś abdykował, oddał władzę w moje ręce a Amore i Kata wygnał na banicję. Później możesz zostać moim osobistym niewolnikiem. Wtedy będziesz miał pewność, że nie zazdroszczę ci pozycji i będziesz mógł mi ufać wręcz do bólu i to całkiem dosłownego - zaproponował, zdobywając się na radosny ton głosu i lekki uśmiech, po czym czekał na reakcję.

- Loki – jęknął z pretensją w głosie Thor. – Nie żartuj w ten sposób. Wierz mi, gdyby takie rozwiązanie mogło coś zmienić, już bym to zrobił. Ale lud ci nie ufa, a Sif byłaby pierwszą, która próbowałaby cię zabić. To nie jest takie proste. Do tego muszę uważać, żeby nie wydało się, że tu jesteś, bo czeka cię lincz – dodał. – Nie chcę cię znów stracić, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie przeżyłeś ze mną tego wszystkiego.

- Naprawdę, jesteś zupełnie inny. Kiedyś śmiałeś się z moich żartów nawet, jak ich nie rozumiałeś - Loki westchnął, patrząc na niego z góry. - Z tego, co zauważyłem, to „lud" mało wie o tym, co dzieje się w pałacu. Ale mogę się nie ujawniać, jeśli jest taka możliwość. Nie chce postawić cię w złym świetle. Jeśli jednak uważasz, że jako władca powinieneś tak zrobić, nie będę próbował się sprzeciwić, jeśli i tego mnie zapieczętujesz lub zabijesz. Przychodząc tu, oddałem swoje życie w twoje ręce. Chyba znasz mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłem tego, nie świadom konsekwencji.

- Tak, wiem, że liczyłeś się z konsekwencjami, ale pewnie też miałeś kilka planów zapasowych, łącznie z wyskoczeniem oknem licząc, że upadek nie będzie bardziej bolesny niż pierwsze spotkanie z Hulkiem – Thor spojrzał na brata trochę sceptycznie. – Przecież cię znam Loki, wiem, że zawsze masz plan B, tego mnie uczyłeś. W tej chwili i tak nie jesteś w stanie mi zaszkodzić, ale nie chcę cię okłamywać, choć kilka razy mi się udało – powiedział, na chwilę się rozpogadzając. – Słuchaj Loki, nie wiem, co powiedział ci Howard, ale to jego wersja. Pozwoliłem mu was wezwać, bo liczyłem, że gdy Avengers poznają prawdę, pomogą mnie. Pewnie wiesz już, że zaatakowali nas Chitauri? I że pod czas tego ataku zginęła królowa Pepper – mruknął. Loki przytaknął głową. Ech, tylko Tony był na tyle genialny, żeby nie domyślić się tego od razu, że poślubił Virginię, a ona urodziła im syna – Howarda.

- Po tym Tony… to znaczy Król Anthony zaczął pić. Robiło się coraz gorzej. W końcu Avengers postanowili, że dłużej być tak nie może. Ale on nie zgadzał się na leczenie, tym bardziej na abdykację. Musieliście usunąć go siłą. Przez jakiś czas to reszta Avengers rządziła królestwem, ale potrzebna była władza scentralizowana, ludzie tego potrzebowali. Chcieli symbolu, jakim do tej pory był Iron Man, jakim był Tony Stark. Wybraliście mnie, choć byłem bardzo młody i zgodziłem się tylko dla wspólnego dobra, poza tym reszta Avengers miała mi pomagać. Nikt nie sądził, że Howard poczuje się tym urażony. Ale najwyraźniej uważa się za spadkobiercę. Chciałem mu nawet oddać tron, ale wszyscy mi to odradzali. Howard jest bardzo podobny do Tonego, zarozumiały i egocentryczny, teraz rozumiem, że faktycznie nie nadawałby się na władcę. Chciałem pomóc mu w inny sposób, ale on jest święcie przekonany, że ukradłem mu tron – powiedział Gromowładny, patrząc wciąż na brata.

- Obawiam się, że nawet jeśli zdołam nawiązać kontakt z przybyłymi ze mną Avengers, to moje słowa będą dla nich równie wiarygodne, co zawsze - dodał po wszystkim. - Nie mają powodów, by nie ufać Howardowi, za to mają ich aż za wiele, by nie ufać mi.

- Tak wiem - westchnął Thor. – Howard pewnie opowiedział wam swoją wersję – przyznał. – Ale Howard nie wie, że jesteś zapieczętowany. Mam rację, obwinia za to ciebie? Pytanie tylko czy ci, których ze sobą zabrałeś, uwierzą mi, czy staną po jego stronie? Zwłaszcza po tym jak pozwoliłem, żeby zniknął Kapitan Ameryka, a pozostali Avengers zginęli. Teraz wiem, że to twoja sprawka – westchnął.

- Nie wie - przyznał Loki. - Zakłada pewnie, że tobą manipuluje - dodał. - W każdym razie tobie zaufają prędzej niż mi.

- W zasadzie nie spodziewałem się, że to ty będziesz pierwszym, z którym uda mi się porozmawiać – przyznał Thor. – Znów stawiasz mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji bracie – Gromowładny uśmiechnął się lekko. – Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby porozmawiać z Avengers bez Howarda. Kto właściwie z tobą przybył? – zapytał.

Loki uśmiechnął się. Zapewne taki sam uśmiech miał w chwile przed tym, jak spróbowała mniej subtelnej metody zabicia brata. Jeśli zdarzenie faktycznie miało miejsce.

- Wychowałem cię i nauczyłem wszystkiego, co sam umiem, prawda? - zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Zrobił jedną, magiczną replikę siebie i natychmiast teleportował się poza pokój. Tuż za ścianą, zostawiając magicznego klona przy Thorze.

- Owszem. Kilku rzeczy nauczyłem się sam, a kilku nauczyli mnie pozostali Avengersi – Thor posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. – Loki… - gromowładny przerwał nagle, zerkając na ścianę, miejsce, w którym nic nie było, choć za nią, krył się Kłamca - Loki, wyczuwania magii też mnie nauczyłeś. Wracaj tu, nim uznam, że jednak powinienem cię zapieczętować, profilaktycznie – powiedział. – I odpowiedz na pytanie, póki proszę – dodał.

- Cóż za nagła zmiana tonu - Loki zdublował się po raz kolejny, pojawiając również z drugiej strony ściany, w miejscu, na które Thor patrzył. - A przecież robię to samo co ty - czwarty Loki odpowiedział od okna. - W chwili kiedy sugerowałeś, że za informacje powinienem zapłacić - dodał kolejny na łóżku, za plecami Thora. - Sprawdzam, gdzie są granicę - zakończył ten, który cały czas siedział koło niego.

W tym samym czasie Loki za ścianą skulił się, naciskając urządzenie od młodego Starka.

- Przełączcie na odbiór. Jeden dźwięk z waszej strony i zginę w męczarniach… pewnie kilka razy. Więc błagam, bądźcie tam i raczcie słuchać - dodał, po czym zniknął.

Chwile później wszystkie duplikaty znów zniknęły, pozostał tylko Loki siedzący przy Thorze.

- Loki? – Thor jęknął. – Do cholery żartowałem, tak jak kiedyś, gdy… - westchnął, wstając i robiąc kilka kroków do środka pokoju. – Mimo tego wszystkiego, co się stało, nadal cię kocham, jesteś moim bratem. Chcę ci ufać, chociaż temu tobie. Nie testuj mnie i pamiętaj, że nie mogę myśleć tylko o tym, czego bym chciał, ale też o tym, co jest dobre dla królestwa. Nie chciałem tego robić, póki nie dasz mi powodów, ale właśnie to zrobiłeś – westchnął, po czym wykonał delikatny gest ręką i wyszeptał kilka słów, niesłyszalnych nawet dla Lokiego, a ten tylko poczuł, jakby właśnie ubrał dodatkowy komplet ubrań, do tego z częścią na twarz i dłonie. Znał to uczucie, towarzyszyło magowi zawsze, gdy ktoś ograniczał jego moc. – Przyjdę do ciebie za jakiś czas – dodał Thor zmęczonym tonem, ruszając do drzwi.

- Wybacz, bracie - Loki spuścił wzrok, czekając, aż Thor wyjdzie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak skontaktować się z tymi kretynami. Mógł się założyć, że jest na podsłuchu. Każdym możliwym. Jakby był na miejscu Thora, to blokowałby nawet sygnały telepatyczne.

Położył się na łóżku, zakładając ręce za głowę.

- A więc mój mały braciszek został królem...

Westchnął jakby do siebie.


End file.
